


Cum home

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian is busy shopping when he recieves an array of filthy texts from Mickey waiting at home. He drops everything he is doing to rush home and fuck his boyfriend.





	Cum home

Mick <3: Iaaaaaaan

Ian grinned at his boyfriend's loveable whining. He secretly thought it was adorable how Mickey always needed to text him. 

Ian was, for once, out of their apartment doing the shopping after Mickey moaned they had no food left. Ian decided as the perfect boyfriend he was, he would go to the shops even though they were both fully aware it was Mickey's turn to go.

Ian quickly typed 'what? I'm going to be another half an hour at least' His phone bleeped, almost immediately again.

Mick <3: I'm so hard right now  
cum home

Ian rolled his at his shitty pun but bit his lip as really didn't need this in the middle of the supermarket. He replied 'play with your toys, I'll be home soon.' Ian prayed it would be end of it.

Mick <3: I'm making such a mess everywhere need you

Ian refused to think about his lover at home, jerking off and dripping precum everywhere. Absolutely refused. Ian was aware it was a bad idea but text 'what are you doing?'

He knew Mickey would have been smirking when he pressed send.

Mick <3: riding the dildo fake fucking dick doesn't feel as big as you

Mick <3: wanna feel you throbbing inside me so bad

Ian grit his teeth and thought Mickey had go to be fucking joking. He felt his pants tighten and statistically placed the shopping basket over his crotch.

Mick <3: please?

Ian felt he had no control over his body as he dropped the shopping and started to run out of the store, like a maniac. A flustered woman complained 'hey!' After Ian's attempted to leave as soon as possible, knocking into her slightly.

Ian didn't bother trying to apologise as if he slowed down for one moment everyone would surely notice his highly inappropriate boner.

Instead, he raced out feeling so fucking glad they lived close to the local shops. Fuck, he was going to fucking kill Mickey for getting him so turned on.

Ian arrived breathless and noticed the front door had been left open for him. 

He scrambled to the bedroom to see Mickey's panting down irresistibly on a dildo.

Ian gawked as Mickey looked smug, hopped off and ordered 'naked.' Ian basically ripped his clothes off and Mickey would have huffed a laugh if he wasn't so desperate too.

Once his eyes latched onto the goods, Ian's erection springing up proudly, he licked his lips and truly realised how insufficient the toy was.

Ian stalked over and Mickey knew he was going to take charge now. He hoped to god Ian would punish him.

Ian growled 'want me to drop fucking everything every time you need a cock in your ass, huh?' He didn't need Mickey knowing that was exactly what fucking happened and would probably happened everytime his hot boyfriend could ever ask. Mickey replied 'yeah, seeing as it's your fucking job to fill me up.' 

Ian pinned his wrists back harshly and didn't miss the way Mickey gulped. He said 'leaving the fucking door open? Want anyone to walk in and see what a slut you are?' 

Mickey spat 'might have been fucking lucky enough for some jackass with a big dick to have been walking past.' It was provoking talk as both knew Mickey would never.

Ian flipped his body over firmly and brutally began to grind his dick against Mickey's ass.

Ian barked 'think anyone can fuck you better than me?' Mickey pushed his ass in the air, legs spread and begged 'now.' 

Ian stared at he stretched out wet hole, just waiting to be filled. He grunted 'such a needy bitch.' Mickey pointed out the blatantly obvious 'so horny.' Ian grinned 'I got you.'

He slammed into his boyfriend and Mickey groaned. Ian dug his fingertips into his hips and spoke filthily 'feel better when I'm in you? All mine, aren't you? No body else gets to see this.' Mickey gasped 'fuck. Yes. Yours.'

Ian's eyes roll back and he continued to pound into the older boy. Mickey stuttered 'harder.' Ian smirked, feeling high of his boyfriend's moans.

Relentlessly, he gave everything he had to Mickey. Mickey whined and gasped like a pornstar and Ian prayed he wouldn't shoot his load immediately.

Mickey reached behind him to touch Ian's hip shakily so Ian slowed down instantaneously. He asked 'you okay?' Mickey sighed 'let me ride you?' Ian knew he had been stopped because equally, Mickey was too close and wanted this to last longer.

Ian laid down and watched in awe as Mickey slid down his cock. Mickey grinned dirtily as Ian's body shuddered from the new angle. Mickey stared to fuck Ian hard and Ian gripped the sheets pathetically, quickly becoming a withering mess.

The sound of slapping skin and gruff grunts could drastically be improved by Mickey's whimpering voice, Ian decided. Ian commanded lowly 'tell me how good it feels.' 

Mickey's whole body was flushed red and a thin layer of sweat on him made Ian lick his lip. Mickey moaned 'shit, so big,' he rolled his hips and Ian wondered if he could have a heart attack mid sex 'can feel you so deep. Ah, mmm, so good.' His eyes rolled back and Ian planted his feet, thrusting upwards to kindly help out.

Mickey bit his lip and whispered 'come on, Ian. Fill me up.' Ian let go and Mickey's body melted as his jizz filled him up. Mickey came all over Ian's abs.

Mickey pulled himself off and winced slightly, flopping down on the bed. 

Ian caught his breath a bit and suggested 'maybe you should get one that vibrates?' Mickey frowned as his foggy post fucking brain wasn't allowing him to understand what Ian was referring to. Ian noticed and clarified 'dildo, Mick.' Mickey snorted with his face smushed against the pillow, ready to pass out. He mumbled 'don't need it. Got you.' 

Ian smiled as of course Mickey thought he was his own personal fucking dildo. He fondly snugged up next to the sleeping boy and draped his arm over him, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
